Patent reference 1 discloses an audio broadcast receiver which when the reception quality level of a digital radio becomes equal to or higher than or lower than a reference level, makes the frequency characteristic of a digital sound match with that of an analog sound and then switches from the analog sound to the digital sound or from the digital sound to the analog sound.